


The Way I Hold U 🤭

by 2Fat_Doggos



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Fat_Doggos/pseuds/2Fat_Doggos
Summary: I don't no why but I'm mad
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way I Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875861) by [honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP). 



Y/n smiled as she held up a flower. She was a small five year old that found happiness in everything. Next to her was a six year old with black curly hair named Finn. He was smiling at Y/n like she was the sweetest and most amazing person on planet earth. Their mothers were smiling at each other, sure that this is how it would be forever, two best friends. They had agreed that Finn and Y/n were practically soul mates. Y/n hugged Finn and he hugged her back. They were just two innocents little kids, they didn’t live in the worlds that they would soon live in.

≈≈≈

“So Finn, is there anyone special in your life?” A reporter asked smiling.

Finn faked a smile and wished he hadn’t picked dare right before this. “Yes.” Finn wished he could roll his eyes but his dare was that if any reporter had asked him this question, he was to say that he did have someone special.

“May I ask who?” The reporter smirked.

“We agreed to keep it a secret.” Finn lied with ease, although he preferred to call it acting.

“Ah, yes. Of course. Thank you for your time.” The reporter winked at Finn and walked away.

Finn groaned and walked over to Noah who had give him the dare. “I hate you.”

“So who is this special one Finn?” Noah asked in a sickly sweet voice. He sniggered.

“Shut up.” Finn whined. “Now, I look stupid.”

“Props to me.” Noah bowed slightly. “Though I do feel kinda bad.”

Finn glared at Noah and started walking up to Gaten when he felt like he just needed to be alone so he went into a little private corner next to hundreds of yellow and red flowers. He knew he needed to ask someone to be his fake girlfriend, so he pulled out his phone and looked at the Instagram page he hadn’t looked at in at least a year; simplyY/n. It had so many new pictures. He looked at it noticing something very new. In the last twenty or so pictures, they were all pictures of Y/n and a guy. He had brown hair and he was tagged as @johnnyorlando. When Finn clicked on his page, he saw pictures of Y/n and promotional posts for what looked like songs. He also coldly noted that he and Noah were obviously friends. He’d have to talk to Noah about him and if Finn was going to actually ask Y/n to be his fake girlfriend, then there were some obvious obstacles in the way. He went to call Y/n when Natalia Dyer appeared.

“Hey Finn. Wanna come with us...” Finn drowned her voice out until her last sentence. “So you wanna come?” She sweetly asked.

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Finn smiled.

Natalia looked at him curiously, but waved her hand and walked away, looking back more than once. He must’ve passed something good up.

Finn called Y/n and tapped his foot. He hadn’t talked to her in what felt like forever. He was contemplating what to say when Y/n picked up.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered.

"Errr, umm" Finn stumbled over his words

"Who's that?" Finn heard someone say in the background.

"A childhood friend" Y/N said

"I'm Sorry Finn you'll have to call me back, Bye!" she hung up.

"Who was that?" Noah asked

"Hey, do you know Johnny Orlando?"

"Yeah he's a friend, and the girl he's friends with is so nice @simpl-" Noah got cut off

"simplyY/N" Finn finished him with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Noah asked raising his eyebrows

"She was a friend when we were much younger before this, happened to us" Finn muttered "I haven't seen her since the funeral"

"What were you going to talk to her about?" Noah questioned.

"If she could be my fake girlfriend" Finn said feeling a bit ashamed

"Oh, well your in luck she's coming down the carpet" Noah said pointing to the carpet. She was talking and walking side by side with Millie and Sadie, it seemed they had shared a limo.

They finished walking the carpet, Finn started to walk up to them, and pulled Y/N to the side. The sudden tug scared Y/N, and the other two girls. "I need to ask her something" Finn told the girls

  
Finn looked at the girl that stood in front of him and sighed.

"Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked desperately.

"Your what?" Y/N asked.

"My girlfriend" Finn repeated.

She laughed. "Oh, for the dare Noah made you do?" Y/N asked.

"How did-?" Finn started.

"How did I know? Noah told me to watch it on T.V." Y/N said laughing.

"Yes, yes I will be your fake girlfriend" Y/N said still laughing.

"My, mom will think it is a 'blessing'" Finn said with little quotations in the air.

~~~~~

"Hi, Mrs. Wolfhard" Y/N said.

"Hey, mom I need to tell you something me and, err, me and Y/N are dating."

Mary stopped washing the dishes.

"You're dating?" Mary asked "Oh my, your mom and I knew ever since you were all little you were fit to be a couple" Mary said

Y/N gave a weak smile at the mention of her mom.

"Oh, Finn you have to tell your father." Mary said

"I will mom" Finn said.

"Oh, Finn, Josh and the others are here" Mary added 

"I'm going to go swim in the pool" Y/N said taking out the black bathing suit.

"Me and Y/N are dating" Finn said to the boys.

"Oh, good. You know it's funny because you hugged her like alot when you were younger then after these years you're wait- " Nick stopped talking.

"Hey look she's by the pool" Josh said tapping the window

You were dangling your feet by the pool, then the door rang.

"Oh, hello Noah who is this?" Finn heard his mom say.

"Johnny, Mrs.Wolfhard" he heard Noah say, he walked down stairs.

"Is it okay if we see Y/N ma'am" Noah said.

"Oh, yes she's outside" Mary said

Finn ran upstairs.

"Everyone put your Swim Trunks on" Finn said playfully

Noah and Johnny had their bathing suits on. "Y/N, are you here?" Noah called

SPLASH!

Noah yelled when he felt himself getting pulled into the water.

Noah heard laughing it was Johnny and Y/N.

Finn and the boys came out.

You, Noah and Johnny were at the bottom of the pool, trying to see who could get the rock first.

They jumped into the pool, and you all ignored them, until you saw they were getting more closer.

You resurfaced and went back down to grab Noah.

You came back up "Noah could I go to your house to use your trampoline?" you asked hoping he would say yes.

"Uh, sure, I'll drive you" Noah said

You, Noah and Johnny got into the car.

"Hey, Y/N I see you're distancing yourself from Finn. Why?" Noah asked

"Hee" you laughed. "I haven't seen Finn in a while since my mom..." You say 

  
Noah nodded. You're mom died when you were younger and Millie's mom adopted you.

"Okay, so the trampoline was just an excuse huh?" Noah asked

"Yeah" you said

"Wow"

"Alright were not going to my house were going to Universal Studios with Millie, Sadie, Caleb,Gaten, and Johnny." Noah said

"I'm going to drop you guys off to get ready" Noah said

You were showered, combed and ready, waiting for Noah to pick you up.

Noah picked you up in a SUV.

"Hey guys" you said getting into the car.

"Hey" they said.

"Universal Studios here we come" Noah said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Jurassic World?" Noah asked.

"Yes!" Y/N said.

You all jumped into the ride. You with Noah, Millie with Sadie and Gaten, Caleb and Johnny in the back.

It was all pretty until the drop came, we started going up, Noah was taking videos he put the camera facing him so who ever was going to see his story could see his reaction.

You reached the tippy-top you started to fall. The water from the ride wetting everyone everywhere.

"Oh, man were wet" Caleb said

The remaining of the day you all went on scary rides and you kept on getting scared holding Noah close but not in a weird way.

"Gosh I'm hungry let's go get something to eat" Gaten said.

"How about hamburgers?" Sadie asked.

" YASS!" Millie squealed.

Everybody ordered hamburgers and Fries and different flavors of milkshakes.

Noah took snaps and got a picture of you and him posing by the Despicable Me water park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Finn look at this" Josh said

He showed Finn the snap of You and Noah at the drop at Jurassic World.

"Look how red Noah got when she held him" Josh said laughing.

"I thought you and Y/N were dating" Nick said.

"We are!" Finn whined

"Don't look like it" Josh said sniggering


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn's Room**

What did Josh mean by "don't look like it"? Finn thought. He soon drifted off to sleep.

**Finns' Sleep**

Finn saw Y/N kissing Johnny. "Y/N that creep is watching you again" Johnny said. "What?" he heard you say. You got up walked up to Finn, and started telling him horrible things.

Finn woke up and was sweating and crying. Nick came into his room and comforted him, Finn didn't tell him why he was crying only that it was a nightmare and that was it.

Finn heard a knock at the door, he looked to see who it was. It was Y/N. Great. Finn knew that it was all a nightmare, but couldn't help but be mad at her, and also because she didn't invite him to Universal Studios.

**Your POV**

"Finn, you here?" you yell. Nick opened the door. "Hi, Nick is Finn here?"

"Uhh, I think he's still asleep" Nick told me.

"Oh, well when he wakes up could you tell him that were going to go to Disneyland, Millie, Sadie, Caleb, Gaten, and Noah are going" 

"Ok, I will sis" Nick said smiling

"Err, What?"

"Since your dating my brother" Nick said raising his eyebrows

"Oh, yeah well tell Finn"

**General POV**

Nick saw Finn coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Y/N said th-" Nick got cut off

"I know I heard" Finn said looking at his phone.

"So you going?" Nick asked Finn

"Yeah, I'm going to take Josh with me." Finn said

"Come on I don't think you should what if they don't have a ticket for him" Nick said

Finn ignored his brother waiting for Josh's reply.

"Yeah I'll tag along" the text said

"Cool" Finn replied

<3 <3 <3 <3

"Hey Finn" everybody said.

"Hey" Finn said smirking

"Hey how come he came?" Noah asked looking at Josh.

"Because I invited him" Finn said

"Dude you got a whole 'nother ticket?" Caleb asked

"No I'm going to buy one" Finn said

Finn saw Noah walk you to Splash Mountain he pointed to it and said something you nodded and Millie, you, and Noah walk inside.

Finn ran to the ride and ran in.

"Hey Y/N" Finn called

You turned around.

Finn caught up to you. "I know you planned this but I wanted to invite him"

"Dude everyones making such a big deal about it I really don't care" you said

"Oh"

You looked down to the floor.

Finn put his arm around you. You hugged Finn the same way as you did when you were 5.

"Okay, who wants to go on the ride?" Millie asked

"I Do" you said pointing to the top seeing the other people falling.  
  


Finn grabbed your hand and walked towards the line, when it was your turn you took him to the back of the log Millie and Noah in the front. It was so calm, then the drop came up.

"Okay, Finn the camera is right there we need to do a good photo to take home" You say as all of you were still going up.

"I think I know what I'm going to do" Finn told you

The drop was coming, you started to fall. Finn saw the camera. He grabbed your head turned it towards him and started to kiss you. 

Finns phone alert went off, he had gotten a text. It was from Nick. It read "Now that looks like a happy couple!" with a link.

"Wtf" Finn said 

"What?" you asked

Finn tapped on the link, it was to Noahs instagram. He saw the video and he looked in the background, and yep there was you and Finn in the back kissing.

"This" Finn said showing you.

"Wow, you really planned that kiss didn't you?" you asked Finn

He turned red

"I didn't mind" you said

You leaned in, then.

"That is beautiful, truly beautiful! Could you kiss him though?" Josh said laughing and recording with a camera.

"Shut up Josh" Finn said

"Well, were going to go get Pizza anyone coming?" Finn asked holding your hand.

"Yeah" everybody said except Josh

"I got to go edit this" was what he said.

PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!

"Mmm, this pizza is good" Finn says as he takes another bite of the pizza.

You were sitting in the middle of Finn and Noah at Noah's house

Noah was on his phone he showed you a dog that was dancing.

"You should adopt that dog so you and him could dance together" You laughed as you said that

"Maybe I will" Noah said as he put on I Like It by Cardi B.

"Come on dance" Noah said pulling you up from the chair. 

Finn looked up from his phone.

"Hey could you invite Johnny Y/N?" Noah asked

"Why can't you invite him?" you ask as you sit by Finn putting your head on his shoulder looking at what he was doing.

"Do you remember when we used to run in a field of flowers?" You asked Finn

Finn stopped scrolling, "Yeah" he said

"How about when we would hide in the flowers and wait for our moms to find us?" you asked

Finn laughed "Yeah" he said again.

"Do you remember when I gave you a peck on the cheek? and you turned so red" Finn asked and laughing

You laughed "Yeah"

"Wow, I did not know you guys were so close" Millie said

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time" Finn said

"Since he was like 8 and I was 7" you said

"Wow, so that's 9 years huh?" Millie asked

"Yeah, then Stranger Things happened and a whole bunch of other things" Finn said

"My mom got me into modeling but now I'm a actress but still modeling" You said

"Then my mom died and I saw Finn again and he was like 13 at the funeral" you said

"And haven't seen each other since" Finn said

The doorbell rang.

"Must be Johnny" Noah said going to the door

"Hey" Finn heard Johnny say

"hey everybody" he said

You laughed. 

"So we going to watch a movie?" Finn asked

"Oh, well my mom wants me and Y/N to leave by 6:00 so we can't" Millie said

"Wow! Ever since Y/N got a bit more older she made your curfew a lot more strict" Sadie said

"Well, mom felt bad and she took her in instead of living with Finn and pure boys going to his house we decided that she should come with us" Millie said

"Yeah, I like it at Millie's but I think I'm going to ask her mom if we could have longer curfew" You said

"Bye everyone" You and Millie said

"Oh, before you leave Y/N here" Finn said putting a necklace on you

"Thanks Finn" you say hopping into the car.


	3. Millie is a good sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie has a talk with you about... that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :(

"Hey Y/N could I talk to you?" Millie asked

"Yeah" you said pausing the meme/tik tok or cute animal video you were watching

"So, listen I see you and Finn knew each other for a while now huh?" Millie asked well, it sounded like a statement more than a question.

"Yeah" you said

"Well, it also seems like you have a little bit of a romancey thing in the past too"Millie said

You just stared at her.

"Us dating is fake Millie" You said

"WHAT?!" Millie screamed

"Shhhh" you shushed her

"Look it was because Noah dared him to tell reporters that he was dating someone and when he pulled me off to the side at the carpet walk it was to ask me that" You said

"So this is all fake?" Millie asked

"Yeah, pretty much" You said biting your bottom lip

"Well, it didn't look fake when you were dancing with Noah and he was getting jealous, or when he came in the ride and-" Mille said

"Okay Millie I get it!" you said

"But what if it's just because we grew up together and he thinks of himself as my brother" You said

"Well, brothers don't do what you and Finn did in the ride" Millie said

You looked at her 

"I don't know Millie" you said

"Come on trust me" She said

"Well I want to finish watching this" you said laying back down on the bed

"Okay see you in the morning" Millie said and closed the door

"See you in the morning" you mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at Summaries  
> Millie and you go to Finn's pool and heh, you and him kind of argue of what you told Millie

"Wake up, Wake up" Millie said

"ugh I'm awake Mills" I said

"Were going to go to Finns' to uh chill" Millie said

"Okay why did you wake me up?" I asked her

"Because before we go we need to get you a new two piece" Millie said

"Nooo" you groaned

"I ordered a special one just for you!" She said laughing evilly

"Here put it on" she said handing it to you 

You were half asleep and put the bathing suit on.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You fell back asleep in the car.

"Hey Millie" Finn said as we pulled up.

"Hey Finn" Millie said not even looking at him

I got out of the car and walked towards Sadie.

"Sadie look at this" I said showing her the bathing suit

She laughed so hard.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change it and watch Millies' face when she see me with it not on" I said laughing

"Hey Millie" I said coming out of the house

"What happened to the bathing suit I gave you?" She asked

"Oh you mean this" I said throwing the bathing suit in the pool

Finn got up to look at it "I love Finney"? He said

It had pictures of Finn.

"Yeah I got it to prank Y/N" Millie said

Millie got up and whispered in his ear "She told me everything fake boyfriend"

Finn fell in the pool.

Everybody was laughing, but they didn't know what Millie told him.

"Oh my gosh, her face though Y/N" Sadie said

"I know right" I said looking at Finn in the pool

"Umm how come he's not coming up?" I asked

"I don't know" Caleb said

Millie jumped in and brought him up.

"Y-Y-Y/N could I talk to you?" Finn asks

"Sure" I said

"You told Millie?" he asked

"Well, yeah I trust her" I said

"Look you can't tell no one" Finn practically yelled

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Woah look at them go" Gaten said

"Yeah that looks like a pretty bad fight" Sadie said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Finn look I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry? Sorry?!" he said

'Oh my gosh he sounds like Mike right now' I thought

"And you can't ju-" Finn started to say but I interrupted with a kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dang she just totally went in" Caleb said

"Completely interrupting him" Gaten said

"Wait, what is this?" Noah asked

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finn was stunned by the sudden kiss.

But he loved it, it reminded him of when he was younger.

He held your cheeks as he continued to kiss you.

"Finn, Finn!" I managed to say

He stopped "Huh?"he asked

"Look" I said pointing to everybody outside

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh their making out"? Sadie said

"Wait, oh she's pointing at us" Gaten said

"Damn it he close the blinds" Noah said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finn closed the blinds, and sat on the bed.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked

"Because I wanted you to shut up" I said

Finn laughs.

"Why did you keep on kissing me?" I asked

"Be- Because"he started to say but stopped

"Because what?" I asked him

"Because when we were younger it reminded me of that" he said

"Oh" I said

"But hey we don't-" Finn started to say

"Like each other?" I asked interrupting him

"Yeah, no it's just pretend. Right?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah pretend" I said looking at the floor.

A door creaked open.

"So me and Noah, Millie and Sadie are going to the pier, Want to go?" I asked

"Why not the others?" Finn asked

"I was going to invite them right now when I left this room" I said

"This is kind of funny" We heard Noah say

I opened the door and Noah, Millie, Caleb, Sadie and Gaten were right there.

"Hey you want to come with us?" I asked the rest

"Yeah" They said

"Well, see you" I said to Finn


	5. Santa Monica Pier

**Finn's POV**

_'I miss her smile,_ _How could have I not tried to talk to her again?'_ I asked myself 

I walked to the window, she was on her phone eye brows furrowed.

_'It was even cute when she was concentrated'_

-Heart getting melted.-

She looked up at the window, smiled and gave a little wave.

-Heart officially melted-

I grabbed my jacket and shoes, then ran out.

"So you are coming?" She asked smiling

"Yes" I said panting

"Okay" she said chuckling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HONK! HONK!

Millie was honking the horn.

"Millie I'll just go check" Y/N said

"Okay" Millie said

She got off and knocked on the door.

He came out, he reached in for a hug but she backed out.

The ride there, she leaned over my shoulder looking into my phone. I could feel her constantly looking up at me. 

We parked, everybody started to get off.

Me and her trailed behind.

"Finn" She said

"Yeah?"

"I missed you" 

"I missed you too"

She stopped me from walking.

Pulling me into a tight hug, like when we were younger.

**Flashback**

I tried to hide under the seat from the bully on the bus.

"Where is that weirdo?" The big bully asked which was in 2nd grade.

"I know he's here" he said

 _'It doesn't matter if he hurts me'_ I thought

I got out from under the seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door.

My dad opened it.

I hid my face from him.

I walked into my room, throwing my backpack on the bed.

My legs gave out from under me.

"What the?" I said

"Gotcha" Y/N said coming out from under the bed

"What happened to your face?" She asked me

"I don't wanna say" I fussed

"Please?" She begged

"Bully" I muttered

"Bully?" She asked

"Meanie" I answered to her

"Oh" she ran out of the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, kids we got news that a new student will be joining" The teacher said

"YAY!" the kids excitedly yelled

The door opened

"Her name is Y/N" The teacher said

She walked to the teacher and gave her a present

"Thank you for letting me join so late" She said

I stared at her.

_'Did she really come to school just to protect me?' I asked myself_

"Do you know anyone here, a neighbor, family friend?" the teacher asked her

She looked around.

"Finn!" She squealed

"Oh so you know Finn?" The teacher her

"Yeah, mommy didn't tell me I was going to be in his class" She said coming up to me with a huge smile

"Well, you could sit by him as long as you don't talk, ok?" she asked her

"Okay" Y/N Replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finn" the bully said calling for me

"I'm going to hurt you so bad" he said

"Leave him alone!" Y/N said standing from her seat

"No, Y/N what are you doing?" I asked her

She didn't reply

"Quiet girly" he said telling her

Uh

She kicked him in the gut.

At least today would be a day Nick would be riding with them.

"You're going to pay for that!" He said pinning her on the ground about to hit her

"Get off her man!" Nick said pulling him off her.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the bully said cowering in fear of my brother 

"I won't, but if I see you messing with my family ever again..." Nick said cracking his knuckles

The bully went to sit.

"Family?" Y/N said getting up from the floor

"Yeah, well your like a sister to me" He said

She looked at him confused.

"You could be" he said

She walked over to me and sat down

"Why did you do that?" I asked her

She shrugged

"Protect" she said

"Protect, me?" I asked her 

"Yes"

"Forever?" I asked

She hugged me.

"Forever, I promise"

**Flash over**

"Finn, say hi to the camera" Noah said putting his phone camera to my face

I exhaled loudly.

Y/N broke the hug off.

"Hey, are we going to ride the rides?" She asked everyone

"We don't know we kind of want to go to the arcade" Caleb and Gaten said

"But the arcade smells and has germs" She said whining

"I'll go on the rides with you" Sadie said

"Thanks" she said running to the ticket stand and bought two unlimited riding bracelets.

"Okay let's go, what first?" she asked Sadie

"How about the dragon ride" Sadie suggested

"Okay" she said walking to the line

"Finn you coming?" Millie asked me

"Yeah" I said running over to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, why did she hug you?" Noah asked me we were playing air hockey

"She said, she missed me" I mumbled

"So, she doesn't like you?" Noah asked

"I don't know"

"You have history with her?"

"What do you mean by history Noah"

"I mean dating or being like cute to her"

"No"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"Well, I know for a fact she has feelings for you Finn and if you don't acknowledge that she's going to move on"

I stopped hitting the puck.

_'Shit he was right' I thought_

My face went red just thinking about her.

"So, you do like her?" Noah asked

"Whoo!" we heard from behind us

It was Sadie and Y/N.

"You thought I actually died!" she said

"Well, that wasn't cool" Sadie said

She laughed.

"Hey, Wolfhard" She said looking at me

"H-H-Hi" I stammered

"I'm going home Sadie is going to drive me we'll probably watch David Dobrik on Youtube" she said

"Or Netflix" Sadie said when she finished

"See ya" she said following Sadie

"See you" I said quietly


	6. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am shit at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not been updating I am busy with school and other things forgive me readers.

Me and Sadie walked in to the house. 

"Netflix or You Tube?" Sadie asked

"Netflix" I told Sadie from the kitchen.

"Umbrella Academy?" She asked

"Oh, yes" I told her

~~~~

_"Vanya, you know your father loved you in his own ways"_

"This is so good" Sadie said 

"Mh-mmm" I agreed

"How long has it been since we've been here?" I asked her

"Maybe 50 minutes" She told me

"Uhh, Sadie we left the other's with out a car, right?" I asked her

She opened her mouth to say something, after a little she said "Hmm, we did didn't we" 

"We should go get them" I told her chuckling

"Definitely" She said getting off the bed.

~~~~

"They are not replying to any of my texts" Sadie said getting frustrated.

"Me neither" I said

"Try Finn I tried but you should try too" Sadie said

"Oh yeah" I said 

I called him he didn't pick up. "Hi this is Finn leave a message"

"Hey, Finn, Finney, Finnster" I said and laughed at what I called him

"Okay sorry" I said and grew serious "Uh, where are you guys we just realized that we kind of just left you guys without transportation so please tell us where your at, yeah?"

I ended the voice mail and turned to Sadie.

"Finnster?" She asked and stiffled a laugh

"Yeah, it sounds cool" I told her

"It sounds dorky" 

I frowned at her comment.

"Well, at least I have nicknames fo-" I got interrupted by my notification ring tone.

"From Finn" I said, Sadie rose her eyebrows, "Were at the aquarium"

"Okay, Aquarium" She said

We pulled up to the aquarium and got off the car. We walked in and saw them looking at the eels.

"Ugh, it looks fake" Johnny said

"It's not Johnny boy" Noah said

"Yeah, fo' sho'" I said from the door

Johnny, Millie, Noah, Gaten, Caleb, and Finn looked at us.

Sadie walked up to Finn, "So, Wolfhard why did you reply so quickly?" She asked him

"Uh"

**Finn's POV**

_Yeah, Finn why did you reply so quickly?_ I asked myself.

Noah came up to me and put an arm around my neck. "Because he wanted to" he said

And Noah to the rescue.

"Liar, it takes you like a million years to reply" Sadie said

I ignored her, and looked behind her. Y/N was standing at the jar with cigarettes.

I walked over to her, and stared at the jar as well. "Imagine throwing your life away with these cancer sticks" she said

"Yeah, sucks" I told her "What was with those names?" I asked her

She turned red and looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I said sorry" she said

"It's alright I was just asking" I smiled at her

She shrugged.

I hugged because I felt like it. She seemed surprised at the sudden hug and after a little she hugged back.

She broke it off and said "Umbrella Academy is waiting for me"

I laughed "Me too I guess" I told her

"Sadie can you drive us back home?" Y/N asked Sadie

"Of course" Sadie said 

~~~~

When we parked the car in the garage, Y/N went into the house and locked her room door, guessing that she was changing I sat on the couch. She came out wearing a long shirt with ahegao print and over that a yeet or be yeeted black hoodie . 

"Hey I'm the meme of the friend group" I told her

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"She is at times insecure about her body which is why she wears the hoodie, but she was made to be a meme Finn" Millie said

"Insecure like Billie Eilish?" Noah asked

"Eh, I guess and Finn I don't try to be a meme it just happens" she said

She turned the Television on and said she was going to watch Umbrella Academy with Sadie in her room.

"Hey, I wanted to watch too" I told her

She was at the top of the stair case, her eyes taking glances at her room. 

"Don't you dare run!" I told her

She turned to her room and started running down the long hallway, I ran to the stair case and tried running.

"Damn!" I said as she slammed her door in my face and locked it.

**Y/N's POV**

I took quick glances at my room door wondering if I should take a quick run for it. "Don't you dare run!" Finn said. I ran as fast as I could, taking occasional glances to see how Finn was doing his long legs were making him trip, as I neared my door I closed it and locked it.

Sadie jumped in fright, "What happened?" she asked. I stood there and looked at her wide eyed, I then smirked and started laughing. She laughed too. 

I grabbed my ukelele from my closet where my saxophone, drums, acoustic guitar and clarinet was, why it fit in the closet was because it was big as fuck. 

I started to sing Party Favor by Billie Eilish. 

**Finn's POV**

I was sitting, my back on her door. I heard her playing something, no I think she was singing. She stopped, "Hey do want to know what I kind of feel like this song is about?" She asked Sadie

"What?" Sadie asked her. 

"Like it's a party, and your the only girl there and it's boys and when she says 'no way I'll call the cops' and 'If you don't stop I'll call your dad' she's talking about being sexually assaulted" she said

"Interesting" I said from the door loud enough for them to hear

"Yeah, weird how you think" Sadie said

"Wait" Y/N said

I heard the door unlock and it opened causing me to fall.

"You could sometimes be weird Finn" She told me

"I told you I want to watch Umbrella Academy" I told her

"Why don't you go watch that with Gaten, Caleb, Noah, Johnny, and Millie down stairs?" She asked me

"I want to watch it with you" I told her

Sadie was trying to hold in the laughs but couldn't. "I'll leave you guys alone" Sadie said and left the room

Y/N frowned at me and walked into her room and sat on the bed, she looked at me and pat beside her "Well, come on"

I walked in and lie down beside her.

She put her head on my stomach. 

"Y/N?" I asked her

"Hmm?"

"Do you have f-feelings for me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and turned her head towards me

"Uh, forget I asked" I said quickly

She scrunched her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Your heart is beating fast" She said after a while

"Y-y-yeah?" I asked her

"Yeah like when we were younger" She said

_Did I have a crush on her when we were younger did I really? Come on Finn she's just a fake girlfriend, just a fake girlfriend. She-she could be dating Johnny but wanted to help a friend out. Could explain those dirty looks from him, but the kiss, no I went in first, the second kiss, she went in, no but that was to shut me up._

_Oh, god I like my friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was wondering how should the character get mad at Finn?  
> Also, taking suggestions and requests!


	7. I don't hate you it's just... feelings

I woke up the show had paused the screen was on "Are you still watching?".

I didn't see Y/N by my side.

I got up and opened the door, going downstairs to the living room.

Millie and Noah were in the kitchen eating chicken wings.

"What time is it?" I asked them

"Well, Finn it is 12:35 and Y/N went with Johnny to go help with a song" Millie said

"And the others are at their houses" Noah added

"When did she leave?" I asked

"2 hours ago" Millie replied

"So she'd be back in a little" I said

"Yeah, texted a while saying 'on my way'" Millie told me washing her plate I nodded, then heard the front door open.

Y/N came in with a grin on her face. She flung herself on the couch, her bag dropping on the floor beside her

Millie smiled. "So, um how'd it go?"

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She got up and frowned when she saw me but smiled when she laid her eyes on Millie.

"Good" she said Millie rushed to her picked her up by her arm and took her to Millie's room.

**Your POV**

Millie picked me up by my arm and took me to her room. She closed her room door.

_Millie was all that necessary?_

"So?" She asked

I sat on her bed, and smiled at her.

"He kissed me" I said shrugging

"Wait after all the kissing you and Finn been doing?" She asked

"All? It was only like one or two Mills and gosh you're the one that's asking" I told her

She shook her head.

"What else?" she asked

"We, just, made out" I said

"Just?" She said raising one eyebrow

"Okay, Millie I would never do anything like that" I told her

"Well, it's good you didn't do the" She said motioning to what she was talking about

"Ew your disgusting" I said opening the door

Finn was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed watching The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.

"The cat is cute huh?" I asked him

He ignored me

"Want something to eat?" I asked sitting across from him

He looked at me then at Noah.

"Could you take me home Noah?" He asked

Noah was about to take a sip of water but stopped looking at him "Yes" he said slowly

Finn got up and walked out the door. I followed

"Hey you alright?" I asked him

"You kissed him?" He asked me looking at his shoes

I looked at him and tried to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said

"My best friend is leaving me after ghosting me and we just got back"

"Hey you ghosted me first dip shit, then call me and ask me to do this" I said raising my voice

"Oh no, don't play the victim you ghosted me first!" He said pointing at me and raising his voice even louder than me

"Fine we both ghosted each other, but I'm sorry" I said lowering my voice

I went in for a hug but he pushed me. Hard.

I was frozen on the ground.

He looked at the car then at me on the ground.

I got up and punched him. He held his face then, came at me.

Noah and Millie ran to us and held us I struggled against Millie's grip trying to kick him.

He stood there and stared at me expression less.

I freed myself from her grip and tackled him punching him in his chest. I slowed to a stop and fell on his chest crying.

"I'm sorry so, so, sorry" I cried

"I'm sorry too"

"I-i-it's over" I said

"What is?" he asked

"The fake relationship, our friendship, everything, I don't want it anymore" I told him

He shook his head no.I got off him and went inside with Millie.

She closed the door and locked it. I went upstairs and sat on the windowsill watching Finn standing there with Noah.

He walked to the car got in and broke down crying. Noah rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

I hopped off and went downstairs Millie was making cookies."Do you want to talk about what happened with Finn out there?" She asked

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked her

"Don't act that way from what I know he's you best and longest friend and your going to throw him out like Chinese Take-out " She said

"Hey what's wrong with chinese take-out?" I asked

"Exactly" she said putting them in the oven

"I don't know he's acting crazy and weird. I tried to say sorry but he wouldn't take it but I wasn't thinking straight so I decided to just end it" I said with my head on the table.

Millie sighed "The boys are going over to help Finn, and Sadie is coming over to help us I would have invited Natalia but she thinks of Finn as her younger brother so... I didn't"

I got up and went into the living room and started watching where Finn had left off on The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.

~~~~

_*Ding Dong*_

"I'll get it" Millie said getting up from the couch.

She opened it and there standing was Sadie. I stayed lying on the couch."Hey, Y/N how you holding up?" She asked

"Do you see me?" I asked her

She nodded

"Then how does it look like I'm doing?" I asked her

"Not well" She said lightly tapping her thighs.I put my head underneath the pillow. I was screaming and crying internally.

(A/N: Listen to Bedroom Floor by Sneaky Peaches and The Fuzz for Finn's POV

**Finn's POV**

She left me standing there alone.

I walked to the car opened the door and broke down crying. I could feel Noah trying to comfort me.

_Why would she just do that? She can't, please no. Yesterday we were fine, perfectly fine. My dumb ass was aggressive. I'm sorry. Could I just take it all back, please let me._

Noah turned the car on and started to drive to my house.

~~~~

When we pulled into the drive way I couldn't see mom or Nick's car .

I got off and opened the door. Noah following.

I went to my room and fell onto the bed. Tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, the boy's are coming over" Noah said and went to my living room.

_What are they going to do? Shove video games in my face and make me play until I'm happy? I guess, it could work. But, I don't want to play. She's not my friend anymore._

~~~~

"Hey Finn" I heard by the door

It was Caleb. I didn't answer back.

"You can't just lay here" He said kicking some jeans out of the way

"I can and I will" I replied

He chuckled

"For a little but you have to get up and do what you normally do we have a premiere next week and you could not miss it" he said

"I'll take my time" I said and continued to lay there.

Then Gaten came.

"Come on Finn, you can't beat yourself up, there's lots of girls that want you, can't you just date one of them instead?" He asked

I shook my head.

It wasn't literally dating

He sighed walking out but turned to look at me one last time

Then, Joe and Natalia came in

"Can't you get up Finn?" Joe asked

"We can't see you like this" Natalia said

"You need to stop, and those bruises are bad, man" Joe said touching one

I flinched.

"You have Gaten, Caleb, Noah, Me, Sadie, and Joe here" Natalia said sitting on the bed

"Speaking of, where is she?" Caleb asked from the hall way

"Don't know" Noah answered quickly

"Get up Finn" Natalia said trying to pull me up

"You all keep saying I shouldn't lay here that I should get up and move on with my life. But, this is my friend of many years and she's the best. I snapped, she snapped we both snapped and now I'm broken and shattered and her only God knows, maybe she's happy she left me maybe she's sad but I, want to be the only one that holds her. I should be the only one that holds her." I said

They stared at me.

"Okay" Gaten said in shock

_What the fuck did I just say?_

I exhaled loudly, and put my face in the pillow and started crying again.

**Your POV**

"But you guys were so cute together" Sadie said to me

"I don't know why'd you ever break up"

"They weren't ever dating it was fake" Millie whispered to her

"What?" Sadie said quietly

"It was never real" I said to myself

"Well, you'll see him at the premiere you could say sorry" Sadie suggested

I looked at her and shook my head

1 weeks later

**Premiere**

I was leaning on Millie, Sadie beside me. The vehicle stopped we had arrived. Millie opened the door and hopped out, then she turned to hold my hand. We walked down the carpet, turning to look at the cameras.

"Y/N why isn't Finn with you?" a reporter asked stopping us

Fans were with their phones recording.

I sighed and looked at Millie. She nodded

"Our relationship was fake" I told them.

As soon as I said the last word everybody went absolutely crazy. Trying to lunge themselves at someone behind me. When I turned to see who it was, I saw it was the damn curly haired, brown eyed boy, staring at me blinking only a few times.

I walked quickly into the building leaving Sadie and Millie and sat by Noah.

"I can't do this, my heart beats fast whenever I'm around him. Never happens when I'm around any other boy especially Johnny" I said holding his hand tightly

I could see him smirk in the dark "Vous ne devriez peut-être pas sortir avec Johnny alors" (Translation: Maybe you shouldn't date Johnny then)

"Je suis du Canada aussi tu ne penses pas que je ne connais pas le français mon bon garçon" I told him (Translation: I'm from Canada too you don't think I know French, lad.)

He laughed.

"Je sais que je ne voulais tout simplement pas que quiconque sache ce que nous disions" (Translation: I know you do I just didn't want anyone to know what we were saying)

I nodded.

"As I heard from the Duffer brothers they want you to come to the show" He said

Really? Cool" I said looking at the other people sitting around us

"Want to go to my house to do Tik Tok's with me and Millie?" I asked him

"Yes" He said looking straight ahead

I smiled and started to sing quietly.

"I think we could do it if we tried, If only to say you're mine"

Noah smiled too and sang with me.

"Sofia, know that you and I shouldn't feel like a crime"

and so on.

When we finished the whole song we were in a puddle of giggles.

Then the event started.

**Home**

We walked in the house and sat on the couch.

"I wanna scroll through some videos real quick" I told Noah

He nodded.

About 5 minutes go by of me scrolling.

"Look" Noah said showing me one

It was me Millie and Sadie walking. Then the reporter stopped us. In the back you could see Finn talking to Natalia he turned around and saw me.

"Our relationship was fake" you could hear me say with music over it

The person zoomed in on Finn's face.

"Look at his hurt" they exclaimed

Then the video ended.

I moved the phone from my face.

"Tik Tok?" I asked him

He exhaled, "Yeah, Tik Tok"

~~~~

When we finished we sat back down on the couch.

Watching a show and Millie asleep in her room.

**Finn's POV**

"She said that in front of everybody" I told Caleb

"And Noah?" I asked him

"Left with her, I saw them sitting with Sadie and Millie" He told me

I sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. I can't do this no more.

"I'm going shopping" I told him

"When?" he asked me

"Tomorrow" I told him

"Could we go?" He asked

I nodded

"Cool, see you tomorrow" He said then left


	8. Chapter 8

**Your POV**

I went to go break up with Johnny.

He said it was alright and he kind of saw it coming.

Now, I'm just probably going to go to the mall.

Yes, with Noah, Millie and Sadie.

**Finn's POV**

I was already ready.

Just waiting on Caleb.

~~~~

**Your POV**

Millie and Sadie went to the art gallery.

Me and Noah are at the Anime store.

I got a new Dakimakura, a few posters and a action figure of Natsu Dragneel.

I held the two bags in my hands walking to Zumiez.

As I entered the store I asked Noah if he could hold the bags while I looked around.

He said yes and held them.

**Finn's POV**

We walked into Zumiez I noticed there wasn't a lot of people.

I walked in and looked behind me to see what Caleb was doing while walking forward and bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry" I said as they got up

"It's fine" They said patting themselves off.

They looked up and that's when I saw her.

I looked behind Y/N and saw Noah holding bags.

"Uh, are you guys here alone?" I asked

"No, were here with Sadie and Millie they went to one of the art galleries" Noah replied

"Oh" I replied

Y/N just stared at me for what felt like forever until she walked up to me and poked me.

"I thought this was a dream" she said quietly

"It's nice of you to refer of me as a dream" I replied

She smiled sheepishly and blushed a little bit. Then, pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you so much" She whispered

"And I'm sorry"

I winced in pain as she hugged tighter.

I picked up my shirt to reveal some bruises left by her.

She gasped "Sorry".

"It's fine" I told her

I looked to where Caleb and Noah were. They smiled and watched.

"It's nice to see you guys playing friendly" Noah said

"Where's that art gallery at?" I asked

"By the Louis Vuitton store" She replied

I grabbed her hand walking out of the store heading the direction she told me they were at.

She occasionally took glances at me. I knew it.

~~~~

When we got to the art gallery we saw Sadie and Millie looking at a art piece.

Noah went inside and got them.

When they came out they had grins on their faces.

"Hi, Finn" they said

"Hey" I said

"Good to see you again" Millie said

I nodded.

~~~~

We were at Millie and Y/N house in the movie theater.

Me and Y/N sat away from everyone else in the dark room with Grease playing. Millie's Pick.

"I'm really sorry Finn" She whispered to me

"It's fine what really hurt me was when you said it front of the reporters" I whispered

"Did you see the fan girls lunging at you?" She asked

I chuckled "Yeah"

She turned her head which was on my lap away from the movie to look at me.

She smiled.

"Finn?" she whispered

"Yeah" I replied

"I think I love you" she whispered

I lowered my head and kissed her, my heart was racing and I could feel hers slow.

God, she felt like tears running down my face.

She ran her hands through my hair and down my back.

I got up and walked out of the theater leaving Y/N confused.

I went to her room and layed there on her bed I needed to breathe for a little.


End file.
